


Hot Cocoa

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judith is enjoying a beautiful winter day in Dahngrest, but it's easy to enjoy from behind a window, in a room with a fire, a mug of hot cocoa, and someone who gets her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

Contains unrepentant fluffing and a silent understanding that is 100% them. Written for the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)**fic_promptly** prompt, "Tales of Vesperia, Judith/Yuri, content".

 

**.hot cocoa.**  
Judith watched the snowy scene outside the window, legs curled up halfway to her chest. Dahngrest in the winter was a beautiful sight, and looking at it from the second floor of the guild hall with its blazing fire and enormous picture windows was one of the best ways she could think of to enjoy it. Another was on Ba'ul's back, of course.

She sent him a query, making sure, _You're comfortable?_

Ba'ul sent back the impression of safety and warmth, and a teasing, wordless encouragement to relax and enjoy herself instead of fussing.

A smile curved her lips up. She let herself lean back against the wall, tipping her head back.

It was nice to feel like she had a home; to not have to choose between feeling out of place among her own people or going on her own and worrying about every frozen day or every skimpy meal. It had been a long time since she'd been able to relax and enjoy herself.

Yuri had given her comfort. Karol had given her a home.

She heard boots behind her and tilted her head to the side. Yuri said, "I brought you some cocoa."

He'd made cocoa for himself and generously decided to share. Judith said innocently, "What a cozy scene."

"You think so?" His tone was less than innocent, lending a sly undertone to her comment.

She accepted the mug from him and said sweetly, "It reminds me of my father."

Yuri grimaced. "Okay, not where I was going to go with that."

He settled onto the windowseat next to her, his side lined against hers. She wrapped her fingers around the warm ceramic and let it heat her hands, quiet for a beat. It was the sort of thing she would have done for her father rather than the other way around -- he would be preoccupied with his research and his thoughts and far away from her, and she would bring him something sweet and warm and soothing to recapture his attention.

Ba'ul was always in tune with her, so it had been a long time since she'd had someone like that in her life -- and no one had ever done it for her.

Judith shifted, settling her head into the crook of Yuri's neck. "It's nice," she said simply.

He didn't say anything, sipping his cocoa and gazing out the window with her. His free hand settled around her naturally.

It _was_ a cozy moment, and suddenly Judith didn't know how to deal with it. She swallowed, struggling with the feeling that she should say something else -- tell him that she appreciated the effort he was taking, the way she felt when they were together, everything he'd done to change her life for the better.

"I..." Judith started, and then trailed off. She didn't know how to say this and she wasn't used to feeling out of her depth, but she so rarely talked about herself. "I really..."

Yuri waited another beat before saying, as easily as if he said it all the time, "It's nicer with you here."

He was so good at that. Judith smiled again, relaxing again. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

He nuzzled her ear playfully so that she could feel his smile.

The door slammed and down below Judith overheard Karol making senseless noises. He shot up the steps and didn't pause on his way to his room, shedding snow all the way. "Don't do that in public," he said censuringly. The door shut behind him, blocking out their laughter.


End file.
